UCW Halloween Rampage 2017
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Third edition of Halloween Rampage.
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

...HALLOWEEN RAMPAGE!

* * *

We're in an arena decorated with Halloween stuff in Piladelphia, Pennsylvania. Pyroes goes off and the crowd is cheering.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to UCW Halloween Rampage! I'm Bobby Senior and this is Joey Mickey!"

"And hold your seat, 'cause you're gonna see the best show of Halloween! Starting right now with the first Chamber of Horrors Match of the eve night!"

Indeed, the Chamber of Horrors cage was already around the ring for the first match.

 **(Don't Stop Believing)**

"The following contest is a Chamber of Horrors Match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of Pixar Fan and Kamirashi, THE COSPLAYERS!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the duo as Pixar Fan was dressed as Mr. Incredible while Kamirashi was dressed as Kakashi Hatake. They got into the cage where they got into one of the four cells.

 **(Some Song)**

"The second team, TREVOR GALLOWAY & MALUTA!"

The duo received a mix ovation as they walked inside the cage and into a cell too.

 **(Guns n' Guts)**

"The third team, Soldier Spike & Sergeant Aiden, THE FIGHTERS!"

The duo got cheered as they walked into the cage where they removed their military jackets and got into a cell.

 **(Voix de Ville)**

"The fourth team, Francisco and Silvio, THE CASTING!"

Both of them were wearing red and black dungarees and showmen hat with umbrellas as they walked into the cage and gave their accessories to the ref before entering the last cell.

 **(Angel With a Shotgun)**

"The fifth team, Ace 1 and Fire Cloud, THE ANGELS WITH GUNS!"

Ace 1 look like Viktor from The Ascension with creepy facepaint while Fire Cloud look like Konnor with creepy facepaint too and a cloud mixed with fire tattoo on his back. They walked inside the cage and let out a loud roar.

 **(Trinity)**

"And the last team, they are the UCW World Tag Team Champions, Bobby Gamer and Jimmy Joystick, THE ARCADERS!"

The duo got cheered loudly as they ran into the ring and gave their belts to the ref before the cage got closed and they got ready to face the Angels With Guns.

Once the bell rang, the Angels assaulted the Arcaders, beating them down and throwing Jimmy outside, on the steel part. they then lifted Bobby and threw him in the corner with a double Snake Eye followed by a double dropkick.

As Ace 1 beat Bobby down, Fire Cloud got outside and tried to throw Jimmy against the cage, but he reversed it and hit Fire Cloud instead. He then jumped on a top turnbuckle and on Ace 1 with a Diving Crossbody before running in the ropes and jumping outside on Fire Cloud with a Top Con Hilo.

He then got back on the turnbuckle and screamed: "STAR FOX!" before hitting Ace 1 with a Missile Dropkick followed by another Top Con Hilo to Fire Cloud. He went one last time on the top turnbuckle to jump on Ace 1 with a Diving Double Knee Stomp.

He then waited for him to get back up before going for his Spyro's Charge, but Ace 1 caught him with a Small Package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bobby hit him with a Punch-Out! and got ready to hit the Fatality! finishing move with Jimmy. However, Fire Cloud came back in and clotheslined Jimmy which allowed Ace 1 to break free and catch Bobby with a Neckbreaker. He and Fire Cloud then applied a Double Belly-to-back Facebuster to Jimmy with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Jimmy was bending, Ace 1 hit the side of his head with a running Big Boot followed by a Neckbreaker from Fire Cloud. This last one then went for a Belly-to-belly Suplex on Bobby, but this last one bit his forehead with the Pac-man Bite and caught he and Ace 1 with a DDT/Reverse STO Combination.

The countdown then ended and the Casting's cell opened.

They ran in the ring and into the ropes to jump on both Angels with a Springboard Moonsault followed by a Wheelbarrow Senton Combination on Fire Cloud. Francisco then pushed Silvio up to allow him to hit a dropkick on Ace 1.

Fire Cloud then threw Francisco outside, but he held on the ropes and hit a Roundhouse Kick to his head before Silvio hit him with a strong European Uppercut. Francisco then caught his waist from behind and Silvio hit him with another European Uppercut with a German Suplex from Francisco.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Silvio ran on the top turnbuckle and jumped on Fire Cloud with a Swanton Bomb. Francisco then spotted Jimmy climbing up a cell and ran on the top turnbuckle to catch him with a Superplex from there followed by a pin from Silvio.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bobby came and Silvio pushed him up to allow Francisco to hit him with an European Uppercut followed by a Springboard Elbow Drop from Silvio. They then putted Ace 1 on a top turnbuckle and went for a double Superplex, but Bobby ran in and made it a Tower Of Doom.

Just then, the next countdown ended and the Cosplayers' cell opened.

They got in and ducked a double clothesline from Fire Cloud before hitting the back of his head with a Double Enzuigiri. Then, as Jimmy was resting in a corner, they hit him with a Poetry In Motion before doing the same to Bobby who was resting in the opposite corner.

They then caught Francisco with a Inverted Atomic Drop/Dropkick/Bridging Reverse Chinlock/Dropkick combination. Kamirashi then grabbed Silvio as Pixar Fan went outside and they applied their Complete Shot/Springboard Missile Dropkick combination on him followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Francisco jumped in time to break the pin. Bobby suddenly charged at Pixar Fan who lifted him on his shoulders and hit the Children Dream with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

They both got shocked that Bobby kicked out of his finisher. Kamirashi then climbed up a top turnbuckle as Pixar Fan set Bobby up for their Diving Crossbody/Neckbreaker combination, but Jimmy made Kamirashi fall on his balls and Bobby pushed Pixar Fan in the ropes to catch him with a End Of Days (like Baron Corbin).

Ace 1 then ran in the ropes and hit both Arcaders with a double Springboard Back Elbow before he went to grab Francisco and applied the Fall Of Men (like the Ascension) with Fire Cloud and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"The Casting has been eliminated!"

Kamirashi then kicked Ace 1 before applying an Aided Shiranui with Pixar Fan and they followed by climbing up a turnbuckle for a Diving Leg Drop/Frog Splash combination on him with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"The Angels With Guns have been eliminated!"

The next countdown ended and it was the team of Trevor Gallowy and Maluta who got released from their cell.

They got in the ring and Trevor chopped Jimmy's chest until he fell off. Maluta then held Kamirashi by the arms behind him and Trevor made everyone think he was going to chop him, but he stopped at the last second and said he won't hurt him befoe suddenly Superkicking his head, making the crowd laugh.

Pixar Fan charged at Trevor who pushed him in a corner and hit him with a Stinger Splash followed by a Body Avalanche from Maluta who followed with Exploder Suplex. Together, they applied a double elbow drop on Pixar Fan followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Kamirashi came toward them, Trevor climbed up a top turnbuckle where Maluta lifted him and threw him on Kamirashi. The big man then dragged him close to a corner which he started to climb to go for his Bonzai Drop, but the Arcaders suddenly arrived and made him fall in a Powerbomb position.

Trevor then ran to receive a PunchOut! to the face from Bobby and Jimmy followed with a Springboard Tornado DDT immediately followed by a Lifting Reverse DDT from Bobby. They then applied their Fatality! together and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Trevor Galloway & Maluta have been eliminated!"

At the same moment, the countdown ended and the Fighters were released.

Spike caught both Arcaders with a double suplex while Aiden did the same to the Cosplayers. They then applied an aided Double Underhook Piledriver to all four of them before pinning them all together.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW World Tag Team Champions, THE FIGHTERS!"

The crowd cheered loudly at their quick victory.

"Oh my gosh! What just happened?!" Joey asked.

"The Fighters just won their first tag team title in less than a minute after entering the match." Bobby answered.

"That was awesome! But that was only one of our two Chamber of Horrors Matches of the eve night: there will be one for the Divas title too!"

* * *

 **I want to benefit of this to say that UCW is already two years old after starting in September 2015. I didn't planned for it to go so well, but Ultra Cool Wrestling has been alive and have seen so many wrestling memorable moments during its existence:**

 **-AJ Styles' WWE debut**

 **-Same with Gallows & Anderson**

 **-The new Brand Extension with titles getting exclusive to both RAW and Smackdown!**

 **-Bobby Roode, Shinsuke Nakamura, Andrade Almas, Aleister Black, Sanity, Ruby Riot, and even Adam Cole's NXT debuts**

 **-TNA becoming Impact Wrestling, then GFW**

 **-Goldberg returning and having a Universal title run**

 **-Jinder Mahal becoming WWE Champion**

 **-The Cruiserweight Classic**

 **-The United Kingdom Championship Tournament**

 **-The Mae Young Classic**

 **-The Dario Cueto Tournament in Lucha Underground**

 **-The second and third seasons of Lucha Underground**

 **-The Okada vs Omega trilogy**

 **-Undertaker's last match and retreat**

 **-And even John Cena vs Roman Reigns.**

 **And I'm still planning on continuing UCW for as long as I want. With some luck, maybe I'll keep it until 2020. And I must thank all of my loyal fans for this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Game Over)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Tijuana, Mexico, "The Pixel Luchador" VIDEO MAN!"

The crowd cheered for him as he clapped in fans' hands while running into the ring where he threw his cape into the crowd.

 **(Born In China)**

"And his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, KAVZ!"

The crowd cheered as he slowly walked on the stage and into the ring where he showed-off some martial arts moves before glaring at Video Man and giving his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell.

Both men started walking in circles before locking into a clinch which ended with Kavz pushing Video Man in a corner. The ref slowly mde him let go of Video Man before he suddenly gave a kick to this last one's chest.

They then walked again and where about to lock in another clinch, but Kavz gave a kick to Video Man's head and caught him with a snapmare followed by a running elbow drop. He then grabbed Video Man, but this last one caught him with a leg takedown followed by a reverse leg lock.

He soon transitioned it into a front facelock, but Kavz managed to get back up and elbowed his stomach before irish whipping him in the ropes which he reversed and hit a knee strike to his stomach. Kavz then kicked Video Man's face as he was running toward him.

He followed with a chop to his chest and applied a Body Slam before locking him in a headlock. After a struggle, Video Man got back up and pushed Kavz with the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle. Kavz then ran in the ropes, but Video Man kicked up and caught him with an arm drag followed by two others.

Then, as Kavz charged at him, he got caught with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker. Video Man then irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down to receive a kick to the face before Kavz lifted him in a suplex position and dropped him on a top rope which made him flip high and back into the ring.

Kavz then putted him in a corner and chopped his chest, but he replied with a blow to his head. They exchanged chops and blows until Video Man got the upper hand and tried to irish whip Kavz in the opposite corner, but got reversed.

Kavz then charged and got pushed up outside, on the apron and ducked a smash from Video Man and catching him with a Dragon Sleeper hold in the ropes. He let go of him before the referee could count to 5 and got back in to apply a suplex and rolled back in a pin position.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Video Man got back up, Kavz kicked his face before irish whipping him in the ropes and bending to be caught with a Sunset Flip, but he didn't fallen backward and instead jumped with a Double Foot Stomp to Video Man's chest. After kikcing up, Video Man started delivering blows to Kavz until he replied with a chop to the chest.

He tried another one, but Video Man kicked his arm and followed with a Calf-Kick. As Kavz rolled out on the apron, Video Man dropkicked his legs which caused him to fall and hit his chin on the apron.

Video Man then walked out and went for his running Tornado DDT from between the turnbuckles, but Kavz interrupted him with a kick to the head. He then brought him back in the ring for a series of strikes and kicks in the corner.

After a whole minute of striking and kicking, Kavz stopped before Video Man surprised him with a Helluva kick to the face which stunned him for a moment. He then tried to charge at his opponent in the corner, but he moved out of the way and caught him with a Blue Thunder bomb from behind.

After getting back up, Video Man ran in the ropes to receive a spin kick to the stomach from Kavz followed by a kick behind the head before irish whipping him in a corner and charging to receive a shoulder counter. Vieo Man then sat on the top turnbuckle before jumping on it then on Kavz with a Diving Crossbody.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After taking back, Kavz charged at Video Man who caught him with a Michinoku Driver with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Video Man tried to clothesline Kavz who ducked and used the ropes to hit him with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick. He then putted him into a corner where he gve a few chops before running in the opposite ropes, but Video Man followed and hit his face with another Helluva Kick.

He followed with an Half-and-half Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Video Man tried to apply his Level Up (Brainbuster), but as he lifted Kavz, this last one kicked the top of his head and hit him with a dropkick so strong that he got pushed into a corner. After both men got back up, Kavz ran into the ropes, but Video Man once again surprised him with a Helluva Kick.

He then made him sit on the top rope as he got on a second turnbuckle and jumped to catch him with a Diving DDT from there. He then brought Kavz up on a turnbuckle to apply a Level Up there, but he managed to flip behind him and hit a Flip Kick in his back.

After Video Man fell, Kavz caught him with a Double Underhook Suplex immediately followed by the Dragon Sleeper submission hold. Video Man fought to get to the ropes, but eventually tapped out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, KAVZ!"

The crowd cheered for him as he lifted his belt and shook hands with Video Man.

"Man! I adore those technical matches with back and forth!" Joey said.

"I agree. That was a memorable match and nobody got anything to be ashamed of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Electric Romeo)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Rosemont, Illinois, he is currently 69-0 undefeated, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The crowd poped up for the man who never lost one match as he walked into the ring, looking as focused as always.

 **(Monster)**

"And his opponent, from the Asylum, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, GENOCIDE!"

"I want to point out that this match isn't for the Hardcore title." Joey said.

Genocide slowly walked out of the blue fire and into the ring where he glared at his undefeated opponent.

As soon as the bell rang, both men started exchanging blows until Tank got the upper hand and irish whipped Genocide in the ropes. He ducked a clothesline and hit a shoulder tackle which barely made Tank move.

Tank ran in the ropes and hit a shoulder tackle of his own which had little effect too. The two men kept exchanging shoulder tackles until Tank eventually caught Genocide with a Wheelbarrow Arm Drag followed by a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors to sent him out of the ring.

Tank jumped out on him with a Top Con Hilo before climbing up a top turnbuckle and jumping out on him with a Diving Moonsault. He then grabbed Genocide and hit his head on the security barricade mutliple times before lifting him in a Powerbomb position and dropping him on the barricade.

Genocide suddenly grabbed Tank by the throat and slammed him against the barricade before smashing the back of his head on it multiple times. He then proceeded to apply three Gutwrench Suplexes, but at the third, Tank managed to flip behind him and hit his head three times.

He then tried to hit a Short-arm Clothesline, but Genocide ducked and caught him with a German Suplex. He then brought him back in the ring to stand on him and give many punches to his head.

He then went for an elbow drop, but Tank blocked it with his knees and caught him with a Running Swinging Neckbreaker. He then grabbed him and slammed his head on a turnbuckle before hitting many clothslines in the corner until the ref made him stop.

Genocide then surprised him with an Exploder Suplex followed by a Gutwrench one. Genocide screamed like a monster before trying to grab Tank who surprised him with a Jawbreaker followed by a Roll-up and a dropkick to the head.

Tank then ran in the ropes and got surprised by a clothesline from Genocide who gave him many blows to the head before trying to irish whip him with the ropes, but he twisted his arm, kicked his stomach, and applied a Gourdbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, both men clotheslined each other at the same time multiple times until Tank hit a Big Boot to Genocide's arm. He tried to follow with a Superkick, but he caught his leg and pushed it before going for a clothesline which Tank ducked and they hit each other simultaneously with a Big Boot that knocked them down.

The crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After managing to get back up, Tank lufted Genocide for the F10, but he broke free and Tank caught him with a German Suplex that had no effects. Genocide replied with a German Suplex of his own which had no effect either on Tank.

The two men kept exchanging German Suplex after German Suplex until Genocide applied a Spinning one and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Genocide irish whipped Tank in the ropes for his Black Hole Slam, but he countered it and replied with a Discuss Clothesline. As Genocide rolled outside on the apron, Tank caught him there with a Superplex and followed with a Diving Elbow Drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank ran in the ropes and Genocide caught him with a Swinging Leg Hook Belly-to-back Suplex. He tried to follow with a Powerbomb, but Tank countered with a Alabama Slam followed by a Standing Moonsault.

He then lifted him once again for his F10, but Genocide broke free again and caught him with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex followed by a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Genocide irish whipped him in the ropes for a Black Hole Slam which Tank countered with a Small Package immediately transitionned into a F10 and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, TANK MCTAVISH!"

The crowd cheeed for him as the titantron turned 70-0.

"And this marks Tank's 70th victory in a row since starting here, ladies and gentlemen!" Bobby said.

"This guy is a beast! Even more than Brock Lesnar! I wonder if he'll ever lose..."

* * *

 **I want to dedicate this match to all those who died in the Las Vegas shooting and pray for their families too. Also to Bobby "The Brain" Heenan who left us too soon. Rest in peace, legend :,(**


	4. Chapter 4

The fans were excited as the Chamber Of Horrors was lowered down around the ring.

 **(Cannibal)**

"The following contest is a Chamber Of Horrors Match for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOODS!"

Red mist appeared on the entrance as she walked out and got into the cage where she screamed: "Let's dance, bitches!" before getting into her cell.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

"The second entrant, from Shangai, China, MISS VIPER!"

The crowd cheered for her as she performed Kung Fu moves both at the entrance and inside the cage before getting into her cell.

 **(Paint It Black)**

"The third entrant, from Salem, Massachusetts, representing the Sanguine Coven, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The lights go out in the arena, and when they come back on a few seconds later, they are blood red. Sara Lewis then appears from a pit of fire. Ben Jones appears next to her, and the crowd sings along with their entrance theme as the two walk to the ring together. Ben kissed her before leaving her to get inside her cell.

 **(Sue)**

"The fourth entrant, from from San Diego, California, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, SUE!"

She was also cheered loudly as she walked in the cage where she backflipped into the ring before getting into the last cell.

 **(Angel's Mirror)**

"The fifth entrant, from Crystal Lake, she is the UCW Women's Television Champion, JESSIKA VOORHEES!"

She slowly walked out of the dark and into the ring with her scary jacket and hockey mask still on.

 **(Light 'Em Up)**

"And the last entrant, from the desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The crowd cheered for their fan favorite as she walked into the cage where she removed her false wings and looked at Jessika.

After the door got closed and the bell rang, Jessika ran at Sly for a Bicycle Kick which she dodged and caught her with a Hurricanrana. She followed with a dropkick and a Springboard Moonsault with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She ran into the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle from Jessika who then threw her outside, in the steel zone. Slyla held on the ropes and used them to hit a Roundhouse Kick on the side of Jessika's head before jumping on her with a Springboard Diving Crossbody.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Slyla ran at Jessika who caught her with a Side Slam Backbreaker before lifting her for a Samoan Drop as the countdown ended. It was Sue's cell that opened.

She irish whipped Jessika in the ropes to catch her with a Thesz Press followed by punches and got her back up for a kick and a DDT. Slyla, who climbed a top turnbuckle, then jumped for a Diving Crossbody, but Sue moved out of the way, letting her get Jessika instead.

After getting back up, Sly hit Sue's leg with kicks before dropkicking Jessika and catching both girls with a double Wheelbarrow Bulldog. She then irish whipped Sue into Jessika as she rested in a corner. As Sue rolled out of the ring, Sly jumped on Jessika in the corner to give her ten blows to the head.

Afterward, Sly jumped outside on Sue with a Top Con Hilo Splash. However, as she got back up, Jessika surprised her with a clothesline while she was close to the ropes.

Then, the countdown ended. It was Miss Viper's cell that opened.

As she got out, she grabbed Jessika and tossed her against the cage before doing the same to Sue before Slyla, who climbed a cell suddenly jumped on all three girls.

Sly then brought Viper back in the ring as she went for a Springboard move, but received a Superkick in mid-air. Sue then jumped in and caught Viper with a Northern Lights Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Sue ran in the ropes and received a Spin Kick from Viper who then lifted her on her back for her Snake Bite, but she broke free and pushed her toward Slyla who tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick, but she ducked and Superkicked her. As she turned around, Sue tried to lock in the Sharpshooter, but Viper got her out of the ring section with a Slingshot.

Slyla charged at her, but Viper pushed her off into the steel zone too before going after Jessika who kicked her and threw her shoulder first into a steel pose. At the same moment, the countdown ended.

It was Sara Lewis' cell that opened.

She ran in and caught Slyla with a Sitout Facebuster before catching Sue with a Body Slam followed by an elbow drop. She then looked at Viper and smirked as she was sitting in a corner and grabbed her to apply a Death Valley Driver and screamed: "You will all fall into my Ice Coffin!"

She then grabbed Jessika and threw her shoulder first into a steel pose before bringing Slyla into the steel zone and trapping her head between the chains of the cage as she locked her up in a Boston Crab position for a good moment.

She then went to grab Sue and threw her head first against the cage before hitting her with a Death Strike (Superkick) to the face as the next countdown ended.

Genevieve's cell opened.

She quickly ran in the ring and clotheslined Viper twice before catching her with a Monkey Flip followed by an Enzuigiri to Sara. She then applied a snapmare to her followed by a Shining Wizard and tried to lock the Coquina Clutch in, Viper Superkicked her before she could.

So, Vivi threw Viper out of the ring before locking Sara into the Coquina Clutch submission hold. However, Viper quickly came back in to break it and applied a Body Slam followed by The Snake and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Suddenly, Ben Jones gave Sara a steel pipe from outside the cage with which she tried to smash Vivi, only for her to dodge, causing her to accidentally smash Viper in the face instead. However, she shrugged it off and still pinned her.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Miss Viper has been eliminated!"

Back in the steel zone, Jessika tried to Powerbomb Slyla back in the ring, but she countered with a Frankensteiner. Sara ran at her to hit her with the steel pipe, but Sly made her trip and fall on the middle rope before running in the opposite ones and hitting the Sandstorm followed by a Springboard Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Sara Lewis has been eliminated!"

Vivi suddenly hit Slyla with a Devil's Knee (Bomma Ye) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Vivi was so surprised that it allowed Jessika to catch her with a Twist Of Fate followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Genevieve Woods has been eliminated!"

Jessika hit a Big Boot to the side of Slyla's face before following with another Side Slam Backbreaker and a Powerslam. She was getting ready for another Twist Of Fate, but Sue smashed her in the parts from behind and followed with her Suefaction (Springboard Bulldog) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Jessika Voorhees has been eliminated!"

Sue picked up the steel pipe and smirked as she got ready to smash Slyla with it, but she dropkicked her legs which caused her to fall head first on the pipe. Sly then hit a Roundhouse Kick to the side of her head before climbing up a cell and jumping on Sue with a huge Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The crowd cheered loudly for her as she rose the title belt.

"Oh my gosh! What just happened?!" Bobby said.

"Sue just lost her title to Slyla!" Joey answered.

"Great! I was kinda tired of Sue sassining around anyways..."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan, he is representing the Bullet Club: UCW, SHINJI HONDA!"

He received a mix ovation as he calmly walked into the ring and did the 2 SWEET sign.

 **(All My People)**

"And his opponent, from Puerto Rico, he is the UCW International Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he arrived while dancing and taking a bite from an apple as he got into the ring and gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell.

They walked around a bit before Shinji went to grab Ramon, but he ducked, so Shinji spat in his face instead. This angered him and he charged at Shinji who threw him out on the apron.

There, Ramon tried to smash Shinji who ducked and stunned his head on the top rope to make him fall and seemingly went for a Top Con Hilo, but stopped at the last moment to take a pose instead.

As Ramon came back in, he received a kick in the guts from Shinji who then irish whipped him in a corner whee he back jumped behind Shinji and caught him with an arm drag followed by another one.

He then jumped behind him with a Springboard Moonsault followed by a dropkick, a Springboard Corckscrew Swanton and a Springboard Moonsault. As Shinji rolled out on the apron, Ramon ran quickly to knock him off, sending him crash into the security barricade.

He then got outside and chopped Shinji's chest before slamming his head on the apron and putted him against the security barricade before trying to irish whip him on the opposite one, but Shinji reversed, sending him to crash back first instead.

Shinji then irish whipped him in the barricade again before dropkicking his leg. He then made the leg in question rest on the barricade before getting on the apron and hitting a Missile Dropkick on his leg, causing him to scream in pain.

Shinji rolled back in the ring and, luckily, Ramon managed to get back in too before the 10 count. Shinji grabbed his leg and smashed it on the mat multiple times before locking in a Reversed Figure Four.

Ramon managed to get to the ropes to force the break and, as Shinji got him back up, he fought back with a chop to his chest followed by a punch and a headbutt. Shinji answered with a kick to his damaged leg and followed with a Chinbuster immediately followed by a Running Dropkick on it.

He then locked in a real Figure Four Leglock and it took around 15 seconds for Ramon to catch the ropes. Shinji then irish whipped him in the ropes, but he reversed which gave him the opportunity to dropkick his damaged leg again.

As Ramon rested in a corner, Shinji hit his head with a running dropkick that allowed him to flip outside on the apron and tried to follow with a rope-aided dropkick, but Ramon caught him on his shoulders and applied a Gutbuster which hurt his leg a bit.

He then went for a smash which Shinji interrupted with a kick to his damaged leg and ran in the ropes to be caught with a Spinebuster. As Shini sat in a corner, Ramon went for a Canonball, but he rolled out of the way, letting him crash.

This allowed Shinji to hit his dropkick followed by a rope-aided dropkick from the apron. He then climbed up to go for a Superplex, but slipped past his legs and lifted him in a Powerbomb position. Shinji smashed his head to force him to let go and kicked his damaged leg once more before trying to go for his Springboard Tornado DDT, but Ramon broke free and hit him with a Spin Kick.

Ramon then climbed up a top turnbuckle and jumped on Shinji with a Diving Crossbody which made him roll outside the ring. Ramon got on the apron and surprised Shinji with a Missile Dropkick from there.

As he brought him back in the ring, Shinji surprised Ramon with a dropkick on his bad leg while he was between the ropes. He then got outside on the apron and tried to apply a German Suplex on the outside, but Ramon held on the ropes and pushed him back with elbow smashes.

As Shinji charged at him, Ramon caught him with a Spinebuster on the apron. He then irish whipped him in the security barricade and, as he sat down, charged into him with a Canonball.

He then brought him back in the ring where he tried to apply a suplex, but Shinji hit the top of his head with a knee as he lifted him and managed to catch him with his Springboard Tornado DDT instead.

After weakly getting back up, both men started exchanging blows - slow at first, then faster - until Shinji kicked Ramon's damaged leg and once again hit him with a Chinbuster followed by a running dropkick on it.

He then hit a clothesline on the back of his damaged leg before locking in a Reverse Kneebar that made him scream in pain. It took him a whole minute, but he managed to reach for the ropes and force the break though the damage has already been done.

Shinji putted Ramon on a top corner and went for a Hurricanrana from there which Ramon countered into a Powerbomb. He immediately grabbed him afterward and appled another Powerbomb with a Jacknife cover.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon went for his X Backstabber (it's the new name I gave it), but Shinji broke free and hit a Roundhouse Kick on his head which didn't prevent him from hitting a clothesline that made Shinji flip. He tried once more to hit his X Backstabber, but Shinji countered it with his Dark Rising out of nowhere.

As Shinji rested in a corner, Ramon managed to get back up and charged at him to receive an Enzuigiri counter to the head. Ramon angrily tried a Spin Kick which Shinji ducked and ran in the ropes to catch him with another Dark Rising and he pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Shinji was shocked as Ramon kicked out of his finishing move and went for another Dark Rising which Ramon countered into a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji tried to hit another Roundhouse Kick which Ramon ducked and tried to hit the X Backstabber, but Shinji broke free and caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji managed to hit his Roundhouse kick to the side of Ramon's head and ran in the ropes to be caught with a STO Backbreaker followed by a strong punch to the face from Ramon.

Then, as it seemed Ramon was finally gonna land the X Backstabber, Shinji caught him out of nowhere with a third Dark Rising and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW International Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

He happily did the 2 SWEET sign as he walked out of the ring while Ramon remained inside and cried.

"That was an impressive match! I feel bad for Ramon though." Joey said.

"He did his best, but ultimately, the title left his country and went to the Bullet Club."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Kaos)**

"The following contest is a Last Woman Standing Match! Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, LADY KAOS!"

The imposing girl walked into the ring with a deadly glare, meaning she will bring carnage to the show.

 **(Nightmare)**

"And her opponent, from Death Valley, "The Reaper" HARLOW BECKETT!"

The light turned dark blue as she slowly walked out and entered the ring where she removed her hat and jacket.

"Lady Kaos defeated her twice during the last month! This match is their ultimate confrontation!" Bobby said.

As soon as the ref called for the bell, the two girls locked in a clinch which saw Kaos pushing Harlow back in a corner before charging, but she moved out of the way and gave her a few blows that had no effects.

Kaos tried to smash Harlow twice, but she dodged because she was too slow and replied with blows to her head before Kaos grabbed her by the throat and clotheslined her really hard.

However, Harlow sat up like her father and gave more blows to Kaos' head, blocking her shots until she smashed her back. Kao then hit her with a Big Boot that caused her to fall outside between the ropes.

She followed her and smashed her head on the steel steps before trying to get her back in the ring, but as Harlow was on the apron, she grabbed her head and stunned it on the top rope.

She then dragged Kaos' head on the apron and jumped on her with a leg drop there before grabbing her arm and locking her in a Triangle Choke betwen the ropes. After she let go, the ref stated counting her down.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

UP!

Harlow dragged her out of the ring and she suddenly started fighting back, beating Harlow all over the entrance ramp up to the entrance stage where she smashed her head first into a huge false pumpkin.

She then threw her off the stage and she landed on two tables that broke uon the impact. The ref started counting her down.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

UP!

Indeed, Harlow once again sat up like an undead and walked back toward Lady Kaos. this last one grabbed false tombstone and smashed Harlow with it until she started bleeding from her forehead.

She then brought her to the entrance ramp where she smashed her against the barricades on both sides before bringing her back in the ring and giving her blows against the ropes.

Harlow was too weak to defend herself and had to endure every blow. Kaos eventually hit a Powerbomb and let the ref count her down.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

UP!

Suddenly, Harlow once again rose like an undead which shocked Kaos. Harlow started giving her a storm of punches to the head before clotheslining her out of the ring.

She followed and tried to irish whip her into the steel steps, but she reversed, sending her to crash instead. Lady Kaos then brought the steel steps into the ring before bringing Harlow in.

Suddenly, before she could do anything, Harlow grabbed the steps and smashed Kaos' head with them. She then had an evil idea: she went to pick up a steel chair and made Kaos rest her head on the steel steps before smashing her head on it with the steel chair a total of 12 times.

Lady Kaos had her head in blood and Harlow then applied her Reaper's Scythe before letting the ref count her down.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

10!

"Here's your winner, HARLOW BECKETT!"

The lights turned dark blue as the Reaper stood victoriously over the defeated Lady Kaos.

"Harlow won her rivalry with Lady Kaos! Impressive!" Joey said.

"She might be a dominant force in UCW, but she was no match for the Reaper of our generation..."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

They were positively received as they made the 2 SWEET sign on their way to the ring where they removed their Bullet Club jackets and threw them into the crowd.

 **(Into The Ocean)**

"And their opponent, from the Deep Blue Sea, SHARK BOY 2 & EL PIRANHA!"

They too were well received as they clapped in fans' hands on their way to the ring where they posed together before Shark Boy threw his 24/7 jacket into the crowd.

Shark Boy and Bad Ben started while their partner went in their respective corner and, as the ref called for the bell, they locked into a clinch. Shark Boy locked him in a headlock and got pushed with the ropes before knocking Ben with a shoulder tackle.

He then ran in the ropes and Ben ducked him twice before rolling backward which forced Shark boy to jump with a flip and kept running in the ropes before catching Ben with an Hurricanrana, but he flipped on his hands and tried to Superkick Shark Boy who grabbed his leg.

He pushed him back and went for a kick, but Ben caught his leg so, he went for an Enzuigiri which Ben ducked and locked Shark Boy in the Sharpshooter, but he quickly grabbed the ropes to force the break.

Ben slapped Shark Boy in the face to which he replied with a slap of his own before Platty came in and kicked him. Piranha came in and smashed Platty before Ben Superkicked him in the guts.

Platty tried to Superkick him, but Piranha grabbed his leg and him hit Ben with a Roundhouse Kick before chopping his chest hard. Afterward, both team tried to hit technique after technique, each time missing and it ended with all four hitting a dropkick at the same time before stopping to let the crowd cheer for them.

Ben and Platty tried to Superkick their opponents who caught their leg and ducked a clothesline before running in the opposite directions to hit the other with a clothesline in their corner. As Platty charged at Piranha, this last one sent him crash into Ben with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

El Piranha then gave momentum to Shark Boy as he hit both of his opponents in the corner with a running hip attack and they tried to follow with a Wheelbarrow charge combination, only to receive a Double Superkick out of nowhere.

As they both rolled outside, Platty hit them with a dropkick between the ropes before helping pushing his partner on the top rope as he jumped out on them with a Diving Moonsault. Ben then brought Shark Boy back in to let Platty hit him with a Shining Wizard.

Bad Ben then hit Shark boy with a Diving Elbow Drop before putting him in a corner, allowing Platty to hit him with a running knee strike under the chin. He tried to follow with a Swanton bomb, but landed on Shark Boy's knees.

El Piranha got on the apron and screamed for the tag, but Ben ran and jumped above him to try a Sunset Flip Powerbomb on the outside, but he held on the ropes. Platty Superkicked his head which caused him to let go and allow Ben to Powerbomb him on the outside.

Platty then threw Shark Boy outside and flipped on the apron to kick his face with a Penalty Kick. He then made his legs rest on the apron while holding his upper body which allowed Ben to jump on him from the apron with a Swanton Bomb.

After bringing him back in, Ben taunted Shark Boy and this last one tried to fight back with a chop, but Ben simply Superkicked him. He then held him in a Piledriver position as Platty got on the apron for a Meltzer Driver, but Shark Boy caught Ben with a Headscissors to send him crash into Platty.

Shark Boy got in his corner for the tag, but El Piranha still wasn't there and Platty came to scratch his back before going for a Side Suplex, but he backflipped. Ben tried to catch him with a Side Suplex of his own, but he backflipped again.

They then double Superkicked him and he suddenly bounced back from the corner to hit them with a double clothesline that made them flip. El Piranha then got in and tagged Shark Boy before getting in the ring and ducked a clothesline from Platty before hitting him with an Enzuigiri followed by a Stinger Splash in the corner.

He tried to follow with a Springboard Tornado DDT, but Platty broke free and pushed him in a corner where he charged, but El Piranha pushed him outside and dodged an attack from Ben whom he caught his Springboard Tornado DDT.

He then climbed up the top turnbuckle, but Ben made him trip and hit his head on the top turnbuckle. He then irish whipped him so hard in a corner that he flipped up on the top corner where Platty Superkicked him from the apron.

Ben then lifted him and applied a Corner Powerbomb/Roundhouse Kick behind the head Combination with his partner. Bad Ben then locked in the Sharpshooter submission hold.

Luckily, Shark Boy came in to break the hold before Platty kicked him in the guts and applied a Powerbomb on top of Piranha's back. They both took a pose before Shark Boy jumped on both of them with a Thesz Press followed by punches.

He then ran in the ropes and ducked a Double Superkick before catching both of his opponents with a Double Hurricanrana which had little effect and didn't prevent them from hitting a Double Superkick followed by another one to El Piranha.

Platty then climbed a top turnbuckle as Bad Ben applied a Fireman's Carry roll Slam and turned him on his belly before Platty jumped on him with a 450 Splash to damage his back and Ben followed with a Diving moonsault on his back followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to lock in the Sharpshooter, but El Piranha reversed it into a Small Package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ben caught him with a Walking Side Backbreaker and finally locked in the Sharpshooter submission hold. As Platty watched from the apron, but Shark Boy knocked him off from the outside, but immediately received a Superkick to the head.

As Piranha reached for the ropes, Platty jumped on his back with a Swanton Bomb to make him let go and Ben dragged back in the middle of the ring.

Just as he was about to tap out, Shark Boy came in and broke the hold with a dropkick. He then dragged Platty in a corner and tried to go for his Flip Shark Boy Chomper from there, but Platty held him in a Tombstone position.

However, before he could hit the move, Shark Boy flipped on the apron and smashed Platty's head before Ben, who was on the same apron, surprised him with a Superkick to the head and tried to held him in a Tombstone position as Platty climbed a top turnbuckle, but Shark Boy broke free and pushed him into Platty which made him trip and hit his chin on the top turnbuckle as he fallen out.

Piranha then lifted Ben in a Electric Chair position from outside which allowed Shark Boy to hit him with a High Knee from the apron. Piranha then got back on the apron where Platty surprised him with a Jump Knee Strike.

He then tried to German Suplex him on the apron, but Piranha broke free with elbow smashes and caught Platty with a Cradle Piledriver on the apron. He then brought him back in the ring to hit a Running High Knee followed by another Cradle Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Both men were shocked and irish whipped Platty in the ropes to hit him with a Double Jump Knee and Shark Boy followed with a Suicide Dive into Ben outside. El Piranha then held Platty as Shark Boy got on the apron and they applied their Pushed Into The Abyss (Strong Zero) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Bobby asked as the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Bad Ben came back in and received a Jump Knee from Shark Boy to whom he gave a Superkick before receiving a Chumper followed by a Running one.

As he rolled out, Shark Boy went for another Suicide Dive, but Ben caught him in a Tombstone position and Platty, who was on a top turnbuckle, jumped with a 450 to hit a Meltzer Driver on the outside.

They then got back inside with Shark Boy as el Piranha was looking angrily at them and showed them his middle fingers. They answered with a Double Superkick to his head and another on in his damaged back.

The duo then applied another Meltzer Driver to the already dead Shark Boy before locking both of them in Sharpshooters submission hold. Having nothing left in them, they tapped out.

"Here are your winner, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

"The Bullet Club members are now N.1 contenders for the Tag titles of their choice. But man did their opponents put on an incredible fight!" Bobby said.

"I agree. At this point, I though Shark boy 2 and El Piranha were just jobbers, but right here tonight, they showed how far they were ready to go for victory! I'm impressed!"


	8. Chapter 8

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He entered with his golden robe which he removed once inside the ring and posed for the fans.

 **(Final Countdown)**

"And his opponent, from Washington, DC, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

He was cheered loudly too as he got into the ring and gave his belt to the ref while looking at Perkins.

As the bell rang, they locked into a clinch and Perkins quickly grabbed D.B.'s waist from behind, but he reversed and grabbed Perkins' waist instead until this last one pushed him in the ropes, forcing him to slowly break the hold.

Perkins laughed and did the 2 SWEET sign before D.B. grabbed him in a headlock and got pushed with the ropes and knocked Perkins down with a shoulder tackle.

He then twisted his arm, but Perkins quickly twisted his arm back and the struggle ended with him putting his hand in D.B.'s face and pushing him in a corner where he scratched his face.

He then tried to irish whip him in the opposite corner, but D.B. reversed it and charged to receive a boot counter to the face. He tried to charge again, but Perkins rolled on his back and again on the mat before charging and receiving a shoulder counter from D.B.

He then jumped on the turnbuckle, but Perkins lifted him on his shoulders in a Electric Chair position. However, D.B. broke free and kicked him in the guts before trying to irish whip him in the ropes only to be reversed and kicked Perkins as he bent down.

He then irish whipped him into a corner and caught him with a Back Body Drop afterward. As Perkins rested in a corner, D.B. hit him with three corner dropkicks followed by kicks to his chest (YES!) and went for a Roundhouse one, but Perkins dodged, smashed his face, grabbed his arm and stunned it on the top rope.

D.B. replied with a kicks to the guts and ran in the ropes, only for Perkins to throw him outside and D.B. held on the top rope. As he tried to backflip back in, Perkins grabbed him on his shoulder and applied a Shoulderbuster.

As D.B. rolled out of the ring, Perkins followed and hit him with a strong clothesline before stomping him down. He irish whipped him hard into the security barricade before charging and receiving a boot counter to the face followed by a Back Body Drop that sent him on the other side of the barricade.

D.B. tried to grab him, but Perkins once again stunned his arm on the barricade this time and caught him with a suplex on his side. He then jumped on the security barricade, then on D.B. with a Moonsault.

They then got back in the ring, Perkins drinking a water bottle he took before coming back. He irish whipped D.B. in the ropes and received a jump smash.

D.B. then applied a snapmare and climbed a second turnbuckle, but before he could do anything, Perkins smashed his guts and lifted him in a Powerslam position, but D.B. broke free and blocked a kick from Perkins to hit a Dragon Screw Legwhip.

After kicking up, Perkins chopped D.B.'s chest before running behind him and catching him with a Jump Famouser. He then applied a Fireman's Carry Roll Slam followed by a Diving Moonsault from the second turnbuckle and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He applied a Gutwrench Suplex before running and getting pushed out of the ring by D.B. This last one charged into him with a Suicide Dive before bringing him on the apron and applying another Dragon Screw Legwhip between the ropes.

He then applied two DDTs to his damaged leg before locking in the Cloverleaf Pain. Suddenly, Tiger Packer arrived and distracted the ref which allowed Bad Ben and Platty to get in and Double Superkick D.B. to make him let go of Perkins.

They then applied the Meltzer Driver on him before Perkins applied the Canadian Destroyer followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Perkins went for a running knee strike which D.B. dodged and caught him with a Tiger Suplex. After getting back up, both men started exchanging blows which ended with D.B. hitting an European Uppercut.

He went for a Roundhouse Kick which Perkins ducked and caught him with a Reverse Frankensteiner, but D.B. quickly kicked up and caught him with a Reverse Frankensteiner of his own.

He then applied a Dragon Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger Packer once again distracted the ref so that Ben and Platty could give a trash can to Perkins who threw it at D.B., but he ducked it, causing it to hit the back of the ref instead.

Seeing the opportunity, Ben and Platty came in to beat D.B. down until Chris Blade suddenly arrived with a steel chair and beat both of them down before delivering a massive chair shot to Perkins' head.

He then dragged both Ben and Platty away as he left. Perkins tried to apply his Perkins Driver, but D.B. broke free and caught him with a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker.

Afterward, he hit Perkins with a Running High Knee and followed with a Missile Dropkick from the top turnbuckle. He then went for his Diving Headbutt, but Perkins rolled out of the way, letting him crash down.

He then hit a running knee strike to the back and the side of D.B.'s head before quickly applying his Perkins Driver with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, PERKINS!"

"Cheese! The Bullet Club is on fire, tonight!" Joey said.

"Honestly, I'm kinda happy: I was a bit tired of having a midget as a champion."


	9. Chapter 9

**(We Will Rock You)**

"The following contest is a TLC Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of King Caesar, DJ Kingston, and Dylan Torres, THE MONARCHY!"

The trio was cheered super loudly as they entered the ring surrounded by tables, ladders and chairs.

"Finally! It's the moment everybody's been waiting for! We'll see two of the most dominant stables fight!"

The lights turned off.

 **SIERRA**

 **HOTEL**

 **INDIA**

 **ECHO**

 **LIMA**

 **DELTA...**

 **...NEW SHIELD!**

 **(The Second Retaliation Of The Truth)**

"And their opponents, officially making their debut match, the team of Ajax, Raptor Reigns, and Furno Moxley, THE NEW SHIELD!"

The place went wild as they entered by the crowd and jumped over the barricade. However, they barely came down that the Monarchy already assaulted them, starting the huge fight.

The brawl ended with Furno and Caesar in the ring where the first one gave the former a chop which had no effect. He tried more times with the same result until he replied with his Roaring Elbow followed by his Brooklyn Beats (a series of jabs to a cornered opponent).

Then, Raptor and Ajax came in and asaulted Caesar and beat him down all three together until he pushed all of them back off and clotheslined Ajax out of the ring before Furno surprised him with a dropkick that knocked him off too.

Meanwhile, Dylan picked up a ladder from under the ring and tried to bring it in the ring, but Ajax hit a baseball slide in it to knock him down. However, they brought the ladder inside the ring and threw DJ into it before Caesar came in and clotheslined Raptor.

He then hit a Big Boot on the ladder as the other two were still holding it before picking it up and smashing said two men multiple times with it. Suddenly, Raptor came back in with a steel chair and smashed Caesar's stomach with it followed by a strike to the back.

As he went for another shot, Dylan caught his chair from behind and smashed his head until he got in a corner where dropkicked him before climbing a top turnbuckle and catching him with an Astonish-DDT (Diving Tornado DDT).

Dylan then putted the ladder in the opposite corner and, with DJ, they irish whipped him into it before Dylan applied a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex to him on it. DJ then got on the apron and toward the top turnbuckle, but Ajax made him trip from the outside before he could get there.

He threw him head first on the steel pose before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping toward Dylan who hit him with his Motor City Lariat (Discus Lariat). He then trapped him between the ladder before smshing on him with the chair multiple times and making the Monarchy sign.

Soon, Furno attacked him with a steel chair and putted this one down to apply The Purge (Cross Rhodes) to Dylan on it. Caesar suddenly came back in and pushed Furno into a corner where he charged into his stomach three times before doing the same thing to Ajax.

Furno attacked him from behind and held him in place as Ajax smashed his stomach with the ladder with which they kept beating him down before putting it in a corner where they tried to irish whip him, but he resisted and clotheslined both of them.

He then threw them both into the ladder before charging into them with a Body Avalanche followed by a Double Suplex on the ladder after putting it down. He then tried to apply his Lion Bomb to Furno, but Raptor interrupted him with a Superman Punch.

They kept beating him down with the chair and ladder before dragging him outside and to a table on which they applied their Triple Powerbomb. The crowd chanted: Holy shit!" as the New Shield fist-bumped.

Suddenly, DJ surprised the trio with an Asai Moonsault from the top rope while Dylan attacked them savagely with a steel chair. DJ picked one too and attacked Ajax in the ring with it before Ajax smashed him from behind.

They used the chair to beat down DJ before picking up another table and putting it up on a top turnbuckle. They smashed DJ's head on it before bringing him up there and they applied a Double Superplex to him. Raptor followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Dylan jumped in to break the pin and tossed Raptor out of the ring. Furno then held him back as Ajax smashed his stomach with a chair and they threw him together in the table.

They got him up there and went for another Double Superplex, but Dylan pushed Ajax outside the ring and Furno inside the ring. He jumped on him with a Frog Splash and catching Raptor with the Tornado (Spinning Side Slam) and the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Furno jumped in to break the pin and, as a reward, Dylan caught him with the Violent Driver (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) on an open chair followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ajax jumped on him and they fought all the way outside to the ring where Ajax kicked Dylan in the balls before Raptor surprised him with a Spear through the security barricade which broke down. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

As Furno walked toward DJ in the ring, he received a Roundhouse Kick to the head, ajax receiving one too. Raptor then started beating him down and tried to apply a Side suplex, only for DJ to backflip and hit the back of his head with another Roundhouse Kick.

Ajax and Furno quickly overpowered him again and tried to apply a double suplex on an open chair, but DJ resisted and kicked them both before running in the ropes where Furno hit a knee strike in his stomach before allowing ajax to hit a Somersault Leg Drop on the open chair.

Furno went for the pin, but Caesar, who recovered from the earlier fight, dragged him outside the ring before getting inside and catching Ajax with a Back Body Drop. Raptor tried to hit him with a chair, but he ducked and replied with a Roaring Elbow through the chair.

He then caught Ajax with a Spinning Powerbomb before lifting him and throwing him outside on Ajax. He then applied a Bridging Dragon Suplex o Raptor before Furno ran in to be caught with another Spinning Spinebuster.

Caesar finally applied the Lion Bomb on him followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

His partners jumped in time to break the pin and Caesar angrily threw Ajax out and started beating him around the entrance ramp until Furno smashed him in the back with yet another steel chair.

They then got back in the ring and putted the table down in the middle of it before Raptor got on the second turnbuckle and his partners lifted DJ to him to apply their Triple Powerbomb through the table followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, THE NEW SHIELD!"

The three men fist-bumped as they weakly stood victoriously.

"Shit! That was a furious match! The whole place is in shit!" Joey said.

"That was without the shadow of a doubt the best match of the night. Our two main events will have to hit hard to top this one. Also, welcome to UCW, New Shield!"


	10. Chapter 10

**(Scream)**

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from New Castle, England, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing his usual England flag jacket on his way to the ring. He removed it in the ring and threw it into the crowd.

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the deads...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

 **(Let Me Fight)**

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered super loudly as the little man who recently turned into a UFC fighter entered and threw his towel in the crowd before getting in the ring where he glared at his opponent.

 **(Centuries)**

"And their opponent, from Manchester, England, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd cheered for him as he calmly walked to the ring with his belt which he gave to the ref along with his jacket.

All three men walked around a moment before Brooklyn and Flash suddenly attacked Crab, beating him down. The two mne then exchanged a high-five which allowed Crab to kick Brooklyn and catch him with a Gutwrench Suplex.

He followed with a Overhead Belly-tobelly Suplex to Flash and another Gutwrench one to Brooklyn. As both men were on their knees, Crab delivered kicks to their chest at turn until Brooklyn caught him leg and Flash smashed him in the face before Brooklyn threw him outside on the apron.

There, Flash dropkicked him off before Brooklyn flipped on the apron and Superkicked his head. He laughed at Crab which gave Flash the opportunity to hit him in the back with a Springboard Dropkick that knocked him down.

Flash posed in the ring which allowed Crab who came in to Roundhouse Kick the back of his head and, as he rested in a corner, charge into him with a Jump Clothesline followed by an Exploder Suplex.

He followed with a running Senton before Brooklyn came back in and offered him an handshake. Crab was about to accept, but suddenly went for a Roundhouse Kick which Brooklyn ducked and caught him with a Sidewinder Suplex.

Flash then dragged him outside and threw him hard into the security barricade before getting back in the ring and making Brooklyn sat in a corner before hitting him with a running dropkick.

Afterward, he got behind him and tried a Short-arm Clothesline which he ducked and grabbed his waist from behind. Crab suddenly came back in the ring and caught Brooklyn's waist to and managed to German Suplex both of them at the same time.

Crab then knocked both men with a kick to the chest before blocking a kick from Flash and hit a Pelé Kick followed by another one to Brooklyn. He then tried to charge into this last one as he rested into a corner, but he dodged and held him in a Full Nelson position.

Flash went for a Bicycle Kick which Crab dodged, letting him hit Brooklyn instead and hit Flash in the face with a running High Knee. He then applied a Leghook Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He threw Flash out on the apron where he went for a Springboard move, but Brooklyn grabbed his leg from outside and smashed his head on the apron. He then got there to slam Crab's head on the top rope before getting back in to receive a knee strike to the face.

Crab tried to follow with a suplex which Brooklyn countered with a Brainbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He lifted Crab into a Piledriver position and kept him like that for 20 seconds before hitting the Piledriver with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As he lifted him back up, flash suddenly ran in the ropes and hit both men with a double Handspring Backflip Kick. He then jumped on the apron then on the ropes to hit Brooklyn with a Springboard Forearm Smash.

He followed with an Enzuigiri to the side of his head before receiving a violent Roundhouse Kick from Crab who then received a knee strike to the chin from Brooklyn. As they were tired, all three men suddenly hit each other with a Roundhouse Kick at the same time and fallen down.

The crowd cheered: "This is awesome!"

As they were weakly standing on their knees, they all exchanged blows and chops until Crab got the upper hand and was the first to get back up which allowed the two others to Double Superkick his stomach and follow with a Superkick from Flash and a Knee Strike from Brooklyn.

This last one got in a corner to make the fans cheer for him, but this gave Flash the occasion to force his head backward and Superkick it before hitting the back of Crab's head with a 720 Kick.

As Brooklyn rolled out of the ring, Flash jumped on him with a Plancha before getting back on the apron and going for a Springboard move, but Crab caught him in his arms and hit a Tombstone Piledriver.

Before he could go for the pin, Brooklyn dragged him outside and they exchanged a few blows before Flash suddenly charged into both of them with a Suicide Dive.

As they were getting back up, Brooklyn suddenly smashed both Flash and Crab's head with his umbrella before bringing the former inside to lock him into his Crossface Chickenwing. Flash fought well, but ended up tapping out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

"Man! What a great match!" Joey said. "We're already arrived at the main event of the eve night. Time goes fast, when we're having fun."

"Honestly, I'm kinda happy: I was starting to get tired. I can't wait to go in my bed..." Said a very tired Bobby.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Thunder)**

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

He was loudly cheered by the audience as pyros exploded from the entrance and he went into the ring where he removed his American jacket.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

"And his opponent, representing the Monarchy, from San Diego, California, "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He entered to a huge pop from the crowd as he entered with the Latino flag which he threw into the crowd before getting in the ring and giving his belt to the ref while glaring at American Thunder.

 **(Headcrusher)**

"And their opponent, from Spit Croatia, he is the UCW World Champion, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd went wild as the champion arrived with his title belt. He cracked his neck while slowly walking into the ring where he exchanged a glare with his opponents.

The bell barely rang that Martin assaulted Thunder and was joined by Freddy with who he applied a Double Back Body Drop before Freddy clotheslined him outside of the ring.

The alliance was cut short however as Freddy chopped Martin's chest twice before being pushed in a corner and receiving chops from him. He then tried to irish whip him in a corner, but Freddy reversed and charged to receiving a boot counter to the face followed by a suplex in the corner.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down to be caught with a Swinging Neckbreaker before Thunder came back in the ring and started exchanging blows with Freddy.

He then ran in the ropes to be caught with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex from Thunder who then violently threw Martin out of the ring. He then smashed Freddy while in a corner, but he quickly fought back with blows of his own, an Atomic Drop, and a Backstabber.

Martin came back on the apron, but Freddy smashed him off before irish whipping Thunder in the ropes and almost got caught with a Thunder slam after he slipped behind him, but he broke free in time.

Martin once again tried to come back in, but his two opponents knocked him off once more before starting exchanging blows. Martin weakly got back in the ring and, as Freddy tried to smash him, he ducked and caught him with a German Suplex followed by another one to Thunder.

He then tried to apply another one to Freddy, but Thunder tried to hit a clothsline which he ducked and knocked both he and Freddy with a chop each. He then irish whipped Thunder in the ropes to catch him with a Back Body Drop before throwing Freddy into a corner so hard that he flipped out of the ring.

Meanwhile, Thunder climbed a corner and went for a Diving Double Axe-handle, but Martin caught him into the Crossface submission hold. After around 10 seconds, Martin let go of him to smash Freddy off the apron and go outside to throw him hard into the security barricade.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle where Thunder smashed his head before trying to go for a Superplex, but Freddy got back in and smashed Thunder in the back which caused Martin to fall outside the ring and then caught Thunder with a Backstabber from the top turnbuckle.

After managing to get back up, Freddy irish whipped Thunder in the ropes and bent down to be caught with a German Suplex followed by a Diving Elbow Drop from Martin who climbed up a top turnbuckle. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Thunder jumped in to break the pin and Martin tossed him out of the ring before irish whipping Freddy in the ropes and almost received a jumping smash from him, but he got down in time and it was the ref who received the attack.

Thunder then came back in and Martin locked him into the Sharpshooter submission hold. Freddy then tried to smash him with a clothesline, but Martin grabbed his arm and locked him into the Crossface. To everybody's surprise, Freddy tapped out, but the referee didn't see it because he was still knocked out.

Freddy took the opportunity to smash the back of Martin's leg and kick it many times before locking in the Figure Four Leg Lock as the ref came back to his sense. Before Martin could tap out, Thunder came back in, so Freddy let go to smash him off.

He then tried to apply a Body Slam to Martin who managed to land behind him and lock him into the Crossface once more. Just as Freddy was about to tap out, Thunder jumped in to break the hold.

He then kicked Martin in the guts before applying a DDT before trying to irish whip him in a corner, but he reversd it and Thunder flipped outside the ring. This allowed Freddy to surprise Martin with a Superkick to the head and threw him outside the ring.

Freddy then climbed a top turnbuckle and went to jump on both men outside, but they moved out of the way, letting him on the security barricade. Thunder then grabbed Martin and tossed him head first into the steel steps before bringing him back into the ring and smashing his head until he was bleeding.

He then tossed him shoulder first into a steel pose and did the same with the opposite one before putting him in a corner and went for a series of jabs to the top of his head. However, Martin soone grabbed his legs and amde him fall head first on the top turnbuckle.

Martin then applied three German suplexes to him before screaming: "Suplex City, Bitch!" and went for his Diving Elbow Drop which Thunder dodged. Thunder then caught him with his Thunder Slam followed by a weak pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Freddy jumped in time to break the pin and started exchanging blows with Thunder until this last one got the upper hand and irish whipped him in the ropes to receive a jump smash.

Freddy followed with a Shooting Star Press from a turnbuckle and then hit Martin with his Prince's Blade as he was trying to get back in the ring. This gave Thunder the opportunity to smash him in the parts and all three men were weakly laying down as the fans cheered for them.

After getting back up, Thunder went for his Thunder Slam, but Freddy somehow managed to make him backflip outside the ring. He then turned his attention to Martin who he dragged into the ring which made him fail to notice Thunder coming back with a sledgehammer and smashing his back with it, making Freddy scream in pain.

Before he could smash him again, Martin dragged Thuder outside and caught him with a Slingshot into the steel pose that busted him open and followed with a Headcrusher onto the floor.

After getting back in the ring, Freddy tried to hit Martin with a Prince's Blade, but he caught his leg and managed to lock him into the Sharpshooter which hurt his back that was already damaged by the sledgehammer shot.

Thunder weakly got back in the ring, but before he could reach his opponents, Freddy tapped out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he stood victoriously with his title belt.

"Oh my god! I loved that match! It was one of the best rematches I've ever seen! Had we told me that this year's Halloween Rampage would have topped Eternal Glory and Beach Brawl, I wouldn't have believed it, but it's true! That was definitely a 5 Star PPV! What do you say, Bobby?"

But his commentary mate had fallen asleep on the table...

 **I sure hope you enjoyed reading this show as much as I enjoyed writing it! Happy Halloween to all!**

 **And of course, I hope that TheDarkRyder will leave me his opinion on this show ;)**


End file.
